That little filly
by Evilkat23
Summary: Warnings: Fluttermac yay! anyway, Fluttershy gets attacked in the everfree forest and Big Mac saves her. But all is not well with her after the attack something is changing with in her...
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy wearily looked around at her surroundings, her hoofs crushing the small leaves on the forest floor. Her ears where down and she gulped, shaking scared out of her wits. The everfree forest was not a place to be carefree about. There where wild animals in the forest, animals that would eat her without a second to spare. She had her stare but it didn't always work against the animals in the forest.

She decided to pay Zecora a nice visit but before she knew it was night time. Zecora had offered to walk her home, but Fluttershy didn't want to be a burden to the zebra so her polity declined, she was starting to regret it now, jumping at every little noise. Fluttershy whimpered slightly, her heart thudding painfully in her chest; she could hear it roar in her ears. A twig not too far away snapped causing her to jump and whimper.

Deciding that flying out of the forest may be her best bet; she unfolded her wings and took off at her normal pace. Before she was fully off the ground, something sprung up from the ground, she didn't get a good look at what it was. Before she knew it she was on the ground screaming in pain as the beast had her wing clamped in its mouth, writhing and twisting around on the forest floor, it seemed to be trying to break her wing off. Even in her pain she managed to get a good look at whatever was attacking her.

It was a snake like creature, bigger than the one that could turn you into stone. It's scales where a deadly black, it's eyes where a piercing strange orange color, with slits for pupils. Fluttershy let out a loud scream in pain as her wing twisted painfully to the side, no doubt it was now broken. Using all her strength she managed to buck the black snake off of her, it wasn't without pain, the snake took a few feathers and ripped the skin, fresh blood was already starting to ooze up spill, her yellow feathers soaking up the red blood.

Tears streaming down her face she got back up to her hooves and flapped her one good wing around uselessly. The snake hissed and went to strike at her again letting out a squeak she ran, the beast was faster, it gained up on her in no time snapping at her light pink tail. Turning back to look at the snake, she didn't see the root up above the ground and she got her hoof twisted in it and she fell on the ground. Her hoof twisted within the root, panic stricken now, she frantically moved her one hoof around hoping it would break free from the root's grasp.

The snake creature let out a hiss and stared at Fluttershy, the yellow pony let out a final sob and flapped her one good wing around hoping that maybe it would help her. The snake lunged at her, hissing wanting to finish her off, shutting her eyes she waited for the snake to strike her down or rip her throat out but it never came.

There was a loud noise, followed by a snort. Opening her teal eyes, she blinked and looked up. She saw a dull red colt standing in front of her, he had a big green apple on the side of his flank. It was Big Macintosh. The colt let out a snort and charged at the snake, he ran and bucked it with his hind hoofs sending the black snake flying somewhere in the forest. Fluttershy let out a soft whimper and tried to stand but her hoof was still entangled in the root. Big Mac turned to her and helped remove the root. "Easy their little filly, I'm no doctor, but that wing doesn't look too good" he said as helped her up. Fluttershy looked at the big red colt but couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Come with me, I'll help you with that wing" he said softly, he walked her back to her cottage, the silence, the pain in her wing growing to the point of being excruciating. Tears where streaming down her face as they walked, Big Mac looked down at her with a concerned look and a slight frown. It didn't take long for them to reach the cottage, Fluttershy opened the door, Angel hopped up to her, squeaking furiously at Big Macintosh waving his fist at the big red colt. Fluttershy just numbly walked pass the bunny and flopped down on her couch, the crooked wing ruffled and a rusty red color from blood. Angel hopped over to her and started to poke her, the only response he got was some soft movement in her good wing.

Big Mac stepped into the small cottage and looked at the wounded Pegasus, knowing he couldn't leave her in the state she was in, he decided it would be best to look around for some sort of first aid kit, with all the animals she took care of their had to be at least one kit somewhere. While the white bunny poked Fluttershy, the red colt poked around the small kitchen hoping to spot one. He was in luck; he found one underneath the kitchen sink. Trotting over to the small pony, he took out a white gauze and gently wrapped it around the wounded wing.

Angel stopped poking Fluttershy and watched Big Mac closely making sure he didn't dare hurt Fluttershy even more than she was. Finishing up, he placed the rest of the gauze in the first aid box and tossed it aside. Being cautious and careful, he hoisted the yellow Pegasus up on his back and carried her up to what he hoped was her room. Placing her down on the bed, he pulled the covers back, and placed her down, making sure she was tucked in her bed, he nuzzled her silently then turned and left the house. Once out he turned and looked back at the small cottage and smiled, he would take on all of ponyville if it meant that filly's safety.

**Whoooo…ok this is my first MLP fanfiction so please be nice…**


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy opened one of her eyes and instantly grimaced; her wing was stinging, no, worse than stinging it was burning a slow dull painful burn. Looking at it she frowned and tried to move it but the bandage could only allow her wing so much movement. Getting up from her bed she looked around and slowly walked down the stairs of the little cottage. Angel looked up from his bed and then hopped up to the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh, Hello, Angel" she greeted in her soft manner. Angel looked at Fluttershy and let out a loud squeak , before the pony could open her mouth, the white bunny ran off frantically and hid under his small bed shivering. "Angel!" Fluttershy gasped and started to trot towards the rabbit.

Just as she got to the shivering rabbit, there was a slight rap at the door. Leaving Angel alone, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Hello Twilight" she greeted her friend. Twilight's gaze went from Fluttershy's face to her wing in less than a second. "Oh, Fluttershy! What happened to your wing?" Twilight asked, concern laced in her voice. Fluttershy looked down at her bandage covered wing with a slight frown then looked backed at Twilight and said, "I was walking though the everfree forest last night, something attacked me, but I'm fine, really" Twilight frowned and looked at Fluttershy's wing.

"I don't know Fluttershy; I've read many books on animals…"

"And I've raised lots and lots of animals; it's nothing more than a bite" Fluttershy said to the purple pony. Twilight kept the frown on her face then blinked as Fluttershy gasped "I have to go, Twilight, I'll talk to you later!" the yellow Pegasus yelled as she ran out of the cottage and towards the Apple farm. It felt weird not being able to use her wings to get her there. Growing up all the other pegasi told her that she should have just been born an earth pony since she liked the earth so much. There were times where she even thought of being earth pony, but now that she can't fly, she wishes differently.

The trip to Sweet Apple Acres wasn't long, it would have been much shorter with her flight, but still she didn't complain. The smell of the fresh apples hit her nose and was a very welcoming and loving scent. She loved taking care of animals, but all the animals in her house often made it smell musty and unwelcoming, so the smell of apples made her smile.

She took a turn and looked around for a familiar dull red colt. Not seeing him in the front part of the farm, she noticed Granny Smith rocking steadily in her chair. She trotted up to the old pony, smiling, she said in a nervous whisper, "Hello, Ah, um, do you…um know where Big Macintosh is? That is if it's ok…I just need to talk to him"

At first, Granny Smith made no movements; she then looked up and said, "Oh, hello deary, what brings you here?" Granny Smith asked and Fluttershy hid a little behind her mane and with a nervous whisper she says, "I, Um, I want to, um, Talk to Big Macintosh, if that's ok?"

Granny Smith brought her hoof up to her ear and replied, "Ehhhh? I'm sorry, deary? My hearing ain't as good as it used to be, could you please speak up?"

Flutther moved her hoofs awkwardly for a moment then said in a slightly louder voice, "I wanted to see Big Macintosh, it that is ok?"

Granny Smith nodded and smiled "He's in the back, deary, buckin' apples off the trees"

Fluttershy nodded and whispered a soft 'thank you'; she then walked towards the back of the farm. She looked around the many rows of apple trees, her ears perked up for the sound of hoofs against bark. After a few moments of nothing but birds chirping happily, then, she heard a loud 'thud' echo off in the distance. She followed the echo of the thud and found herself in a cross road, still not seeing the red colt.

She waited and listened once again for the sound, she didn't have to wait long; she knew she was closer now for she could hear the apples fall into a bucket. Following the sound again, she finally found the big stallion. Big Macintosh almost instantly knew he wasn't alone; he turned his head and saw the shy mare hiding behind her mane. There was a silence as the two looked around, keeping their gazes off of each other. Finally Big Mac was the first to speak.

"Are you alright there lil' filly? You took a nasty bite on that wing last night" he asked and Fluttershy nodded "Yes, I am fine…thank you for saving me" she said a twinge of pink gracing across her cheeks. Big Mac looked away and then said, "It was no problem miss, ya really should be careful when goin' through the Everfree forest" he turned his back to another tree with a bucket under it; he gave the tree a good hard buck causing all the apples to fall into the bucket. Fluttershy watched him for a few moments then said, "I've distracted you enough-"

"Well, I do get mighty lonely here all by myself, if it's no trouble, you could stay and keep me company, that is if ya'll would like to"

"Oh, that's no trouble at all, in fact, that would be just lovely" she said with a smile. For the rest of the day she followed Big Macintosh around the farm, watching him buck the apples down in to the buckets. They would say one or two words to each other but for the most part neither of them spoke. By the time Big Mac had finished bucking the apples, the sun was going down.

"Oh my" Fluttershy said, "It's really getting late, I need to go back home and feed the animals!" she looked up at the sun and then started back home. Big Macintosh called after her, "Wait, you stayed with me all day; it's only polite that I walk you home, Plus a little mare like you shouldn't be walking home at night."

He trotted up to her and she nodded and said, "I would like the company, thank you."

As they walked toward the cottage, three fillies popped their heads up from the bushes. "Did ya see?! Did ya see?!" Applebloom asked excitedly, Sweetie belle nodded "I did, I did!" the white unicorn turned to Scootaloo "did you see it too?!" she asked just as excitedly as Applebloom. "I did as well!" Scootaloo said jumping up and down. Applebloom smiled and said, "Then if we saw the same thing, it can only mean one thing…"

All three off them took a deep breath then yelled the same thing at the same time.

"**FLUTTERSHY AND BIG MACINTOSH ARE IN LOVE!"**

_a/n I tried…really I did. That damn country accent, please don't hate me for getting it wrong…._


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy frowned as gently removed the white bandage around her wing. She let out a small gasp as she looked at the wound that the strange animal had made, she expected to see dried blood around one maybe two small holes, but to her surprise, the wound had already healed, there were no bite marks or blood, it still stung but it was healed. That's not what really made her gasp, what made her gasp was the fathers around were the bite mark should be, where black, pitch black.

Biting her lip, Fluttershy grabbed a new bandage and wrapped her wing up. Nobody needed to know, it was nothing more than a bite, it'll go away, Fluttershy sighed and tightened the bandage, and then she finished it off with tape. She gave her good wing a good flutter than looked around her cottage, it didn't take long for her to notice that all the animals in the cottage were staying away from her, even Angel.

"Oh, It's alright, no need to be afraid" Fluttershy whispered to the animals. Still, when she would get close to them, they would cower away. With another frown gracing her lips, Fluttershy sighed. There was a knock on the door and Fluttershy walked to the door and opened it.

"Fluttershy! Hi! How are you!?" Pinkie Pie asked bouncing in place.

"Oh, I'm fine-ah!"

Pinkie pie embraced the yellow pony happily, squishing their faces together.

"That's good to hear! Because guess what?! I've made a party for you! A get well party! Let's go!"

Before the Pegasus could reject or even speak, she was dragged towards ponyville.

"Pinkie Pie…I don't know a party doesn't really sound all that good, I mean something is going on with my animals" Fluttershy tried to explain but Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly and replied in her normal matter.

"Oh! Don't be like that! Your animals will be alright! Don't be a party pooper! Everypony is there! Applejack, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, even Big Macintosh wanted to come!"

"B-Big Macintosh i-is there?"

"Yeppers! I think Applebloom invited him or told him, but either way, he's there!"

Fluttershy felt her face heat up slightly then smiled "I-I guess I could stay for a while, I'm sure the animals are fine"

"That's more like it! Now come on, everypony is waiting!"

Pinkie pushed Fluttershy making her walk faster towards Sugar Cube corner.

When they finally got there, Pinkie Pie opened the door, Fluttershy followed behind.

Applejack was the first to greet Fluttershy, "Hello there Sugarcube! How's your wing?" she asked looking at the bandaged wing. Fluttershy just smiled and said, "Oh, Its fine, it'll be better in no time"

Twilight walked up to Fluttershy and frowned "are you sure?" the lavender pony asked and Fluttershy nodded, "Perfectly fine, nothing to worry about"

"If you say so…"

Fluttershy looked around and instantly saw Big Macintosh, slowly she walked up to the big colt, her face burning. "Hello." She said softly the colt smiled as well and replied, "Hello, lil' gal I see your wing is still bandaged up"

Fluttershy nodded "Yes, but it'll heal soon" she whispered looking down at the wing, remembering the blackness on her feathers. "Glad to hear" Big Mac said with a warm smile. Fluttershy giggled slightly, before she knew it, she was being pulled away from Big Mac and towards the punch bowl.

Letting out a slight yelp, she looked at the pony who pulled her away and blinked at Rarity. The white and violet unicorn started to shake Fluttershy and say excitedly, "Oh! Darling! That look! You have that look!"

While still being shaken back and forth, the yellow Pegasus replied, "W-W-What L-L-L-Look?"

"The look darling! The look of desire! You desire Big Macintosh!" Rarity exclaimed as she stopped shaking her friend, Fluttershy stopped her head from spinning and shook her head slightly.

"No, No, I would never…I mean Big Macintosh is Applejack's brother! It would be wrong!" Fluttershy said after she regained herself. Rarity scoffed slightly and poured two glasses of punch.

"Oh, darling, don't be so ridiculous, Applejack wouldn't mind, if anything she'd welcome it, I can't think of anybody more better for Big Macintosh then you"

Fluttershy frowned and shook her head, "he wouldn't be interested in me…"

"Darling, darling, I've saw chemistry between you two, serious chemistry."

Rarity smiled and took a drink of punch, Fluttershy also took a drink of the sweet drink and then said, "I don't know…"

"Oh Fluttershy…take my advice, be more assertive, ask Big Macintosh out, I know 'the look' when I see it" Rarity then walked off and Fluttershy frowned and looked back at Big Macintosh who seemed to be talking to Applebloom.

'_Should I ask him out?..ow…ow!'_

Fluttershy let out a low hiss as a dull pain expanded though her bandaged wing. Excusing herself, she ran into the bathroom and looked the door. Quickly undoing the bandage, she gasped loudly and flapped the wing a few times.

The blackness was literally growing before her eyes, bringing a burning sensation though her whole wing. Wimpering she sat there on the ground waiting for the pain to cease. It didn't cease, if anything it got worse, to the point to where she couldn't stop whimpering.

Hearing a knock on the door, Fluttershy bit her lip and stopped her whimpers.

"Fluttershy? Are you ok? You've been in there for a while…" came Twilight's voice, Fluttershy took a deep breath and calmly said, "Yes, I'm fine, just….making sure my wing is alright"

Even though she was still in pain, she picked up the bandage and wrapped it up, her eyes widened, the bandage barely covered the blackness. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled at Twilight.

Twilight did not smile back, she kept the frown on her face and said, "you sure? Is it bleeding?"

"Oh no, I thought it was, but I was wrong."

Twilight looked into Fluttershy's eyes, giving her a stern look "are you sure?" she asked again and Fluttershy nodded "positive."

Twilight backed up "alright then…" the unicorn said and then walked away. Fluttershy frowned and mentally slapped herself.

'_Why did I lie?! What's wrong with me! I never lied before…well, not never…but…it just felt so natural….it's nothing…it's nothing'_ she thought and then walked back to the party, feeling different than before.

_**End of chapter 3~ please review!**_


End file.
